


Демон

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Gen, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ты всё ещё помнишь его?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демон

В зеркале отражается серьезный молодой человек. Рубашка застёгнута наглухо, руки скрыты тонкими перчатками, и нет ни одной лишней детали.   
Быстрым, уже привычным движением он поправляет манжеты, отряхивает с плеча несуществующую пылинку и удовлетворенно улыбается. Он идеален. Как и всегда.

В коридорах королевского дворца Первому Капельмейстеру приветливо кланяются, но за спиной (Антонио уверен!) обдумывают, как бы поудачнее всадить ему нож в спину, чтобы столь хлебную, на их взгляд, должность занял нужный человек. 

\- Господин Сальери! Как прекрасно, что я встретил Вас! - Император радостно улыбается, но Антонио прекрасно знает, что ничего хорошего эта радость ему не принесет. - Я хотел поручить Вам написать одну небольшую сонату.   
\- Конечно, господин император, это честь для меня, - Антонио почтительно склоняет голову, в душе кляня себя за то, что не свернул в соседний коридор при виде императорский свиты.   
\- Прекрасно! Просто чудесно! Она должна быть готова к утру, - император настолько доволен удачным, на его взгляд, поручением для композитора, что не замечает, как тот с трудом сдерживает негодование.   
\- Конечно, господин император.

Ночью Антонио с трудом удерживает себя от сна и пишет, пишет как одержимый, но всё не то, не так, не идеально! Стол закапан свечным воском, руки перепачканы в чернилах, но Сальери не обращает на это внимания: он снова сминает нотные листы и швыряет их в огонь. Голос демона в его душе звучит всё громче, а до утра уже почти не остается времени...

Первые лучи солнца отражаются от ножа кровавыми бликами, Антонио морщится от бьющих в глаза солнечных зайчиков и просыпается. Его безумие выплескивается по ночам в коротких приступах забывчивости, и тогда он пишет прекрасную музыку, лучшую из созданной им. А демон, поселившийся в душе Сальери, шепчет ему наутро: ты знаешь, кто водил твоей рукой? Помнишь его ещё? И лишь усилием воли Антонио сохраняет ясность рассудка, вот только лезвие ножа на столе с каждым днем всё сильнее притягивает взгляд...


End file.
